Jang Hyuk
Profile *'Name:' 장혁 / Jang Hyuk (Jang Hyeok) *'Chinese name:' 張赫 *'Real name:' 정용준 / Jung Yong Joon (Jeong Yong Jun) *'Profession:' Actor and singer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Busan, South Korea *'Height:' 175cm *'Weight:' 63kg *'Star sign:' Sagittarius *'Blood type:' O *'Family:' Wife/dancer Kim Yeo Jin (김여진) and 3 sons *'Talent agency:' SidusHQ TV Shows *Tell Me What You Saw (OCN, 2020) *My Country (JTBC, 2019) *The Crowned Clown (tvN, 2019) cameo *Bad Papa (MBC, 2018) *Wok of Love (SBS, 2018) *Money Flower (MBC, 2017) *Voice (OCN, 2017) *Beautiful Mind (KBS2, 2016) *God of Trade - Innkeeper 2015 (KBS2, 2015) *Producer (KBS2, 2015) cameo *Shine or Go Crazy (MBC, 2015) *Drama Festival 2014 - Old Goodbye (MBC, 2014) *Love Cells (Naver TV Cast, 2014) *Fated to Love You (MBC, 2014) *IRIS II (KBS2, 2013) *Tree With Deep Roots (SBS, 2011) *Midas (SBS, 2011) *Ai Shang Nu Zhu Bo (ZJSTV, 2010) *Chuno (KBS2, 2010) *Tazza (SBS, 2008) *Ryokiteki na Kanojo (TBS, 2008) cameo *Robber (SBS, 2008) *Thank You (MBC, 2007) *Daemang (SBS, 2002) *Successful Story of a Bright Girl (SBS, 2002) *School (KBS, 2002) *Wang Rung's Land (SBS, 2000) *Into the Sunlight (MBC, 1999) *Love You and Love You (SBS, 1998) *Model (SBS, 1996) Movies *Inside or Outside (2015) *Empire of Lust (2015) *Innocent Thing (2014) *Iris 2: The Movie (2013) *The Flu (2013) *The Client (2011) *Searching for the Elephant (2009) *Maybe (2009) *Five Senses of Eros (2009) *Dance of the Dragon (2008) *S Diary (2004) *Windstruck (2004) *Please Teach Me English (2003) *Public Toilet (2002) *Jungle Juice (2002) *Volcano High (2001) *Zzang (1998) Recognitions 2017 MBC Drama Awards: *Male Top Excellence in a Weekend Drama (Money Flower) 2015 KBS Drama Awards: *Excellence Award, Mid-length Drama - Actor (God of Trade - Innkeeper 2015) *Best Couple Award with Han Chae Ah (God of Trade - Innkeeper 2015) 2014 MBC Drama Awards: *Top Excellence Actor Award Miniseries (Fated to Love You) *Best Couple Award with Jang Nara (Fated to Love You) 2011 SBS Drama Awards: *Top Excellence Award for Special Production, Actor (Tree With Deep Roots) *Top Ten Stars Award (Midas) 2011 23rd Korea PD Awards: *Best Performer, TV Actor category (Chuno) 2010 KBS Drama Awards: *Daesang (Grand Prize) (Chuno) *Best Couple Award with Lee Da Hae (Chuno) 2010 23rd Grimae Awards: *Best Actor (Chuno) 2010 17th Han Il Culture Awards: *Acting Award, Cultural Diplomacy category 2010 3rd Korea Drama Awards: *Best Actor (Chuno) 2010 5th Seoul International Drama Awards: *Outstanding Korean Drama Prize Category - Best Actor (Chuno) 2008 SBS Drama Awards: *Excellence Award, Special Planning Drama - Actor (Tazza) *Top 10 Stars (Tazza) 2008 2nd West Hollywood International Film Festival: *Best Actor (Dance of the Dragon) 2007 Asia Model Festival: *BBF Most Popular Star Award 2007 MBC Drama Awards: *Golden Acting Award - Mini Series (Thank You) 2002 SBS Drama Awards: *Best Actor Award (Daemang and Successful Story of a Bright Girl) *Top Ten Stars Award (Daemang and Successful Story of a Bright Girl) 2000 SBS Drama Awards: *New Star Award (Wang Rung's Land) External Links *Profile (naver) *English Wikipedia Category:KActor Category:KSinger